The present invention relates to a unique latching valve structure and more particularly to a latching valve assembly for a fluid system which can be maintained in either a "first" or "second" direct flow position upon electrical energization and deenergization of valve control means.
Magnetic latching solenoid valves for controlling fluid flow in a fluid system have been long known in the valve art. Attention is directed to U.S. Pat. No. 3,448,960, issued to E. H. Medley on Jun. 10, 1969, which teaches such a concept by employing two permanent magnets, one of which is associated with a solenoid coil and the other being part of a moving armature, with latching depending upon attraction of two permanent magnets. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,814,376, issued to R. H. Reinicke on Jun. 4, 1974, a valve seat on an armature is latched in either one position or the other by applying current to a solenoid means in one direction or the other with the flux of a single permanent magnets thus being automatically switched to hold the armature in selected position. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,295,111, issued to W. S. Wang on Oct. 13, 1981, two solenoid coils are disclosed for latching a plunger or armature in one position or the other. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,534,539, issued to H. Dettmann on Aug. 13, 1985, two solenoid coils and four permanent magnet segments cooperate to latch and unlatch a latching valve by momentarily energizing one coil or the other. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,212, issued to A. V. Goodwin on Mar. 22, 1988, two solenoid coils and a magnetic material capable of being magnetized and demagnetized are disclosed. To activate a spring biased plunger into a latching position, the magnetic material is magnetized by momentarily energizing one solenoid coil and into an unlatching position by demagnetizing the magnetic material by energizing the other solenoid coil. Finally, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,980,933, issued to O. Tsutsui et al on Jan. 1, 1991, FIG. 6 thereof particularly discloses a pilot and main valve assembly with the pilot valve assembly having a solenoid coil and permanent magnet associated therewith for latching purposes of a diaphragm type valve seat member, the latching solenoid being energized electrically to receive either a positive or negative voltage charge to open or close such diaphragm valve seat member of the pilot valve assembly to influence direct fluid flow in the main valve assembly.
The present invention, recognizing that the use of a valve assembly which includes the use of a valve lid associated moveable armature actuated into latchable position through an energized solenoid coil means and a permanent magnet means is broadly old as is taught by the above noted references. The present invention further recognizes the undesirable limitations in power requirements and in organization of the past assemblies of the several abovedescribed references. Recognizing such power and structural limitations of the past art, the present invention provides a unique combination and construction of several known parts which allows for ready assembly and disassembly of the several parts in a manner which minimizes power requirements and which simultaneously optimizes the latching effect accomplished with a minimum of energy utilized, providing for ready assembly and disassembly of the several parts and allowing for ready hermetic sealing. In addition, the novel arrangement of the present invention allows for ready utilization of a three ported chamber to control and regulate fluid flow alternatively or simultaneously between several ports of the chamber in an economical and straightforward manner.
Various other features of the present invention will become obvious to one skilled in the art upon reading the disclosure set forth herein.